La resignación de Mikasa
by Kei-Sheila
Summary: ¿Y si Eren no hubiese sido más que un humano normal y corriente? Entonces habría muerto y con él todos los sucesos serían completamente distintos.
1. Prólogo: Bloqueo

Mikasa parpadeó un par de veces mientras miraba lo que quedaba de su arma, si era cierto que Eren había muerto ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? Sin Eren nada tenía sentido ¿pero no había sentido lo mismo cuando murieron sus padres?

Respiró profundamente, irguió la cabeza y colocó su arma en posición de lucha. Si moría lo haría mordiendo, al fin y al cabo ella era la única que conocía a Eren tal y como había sido, si moría ella ¿quién le recordaría?

El viento le cortó la cara al roce con las lágrimas que luchaban por resbalar por sus mejillas cuando corrió preparada para el ataque.

-¡Mikasa!

La chica se giró sobre sí misma al oír la voz.

-¿Estás bien? –Gritó Armin al mismo tiempo que recogía a la chica con su equipo para las maniobras tridimensionales y evitaba que el arma de la chica se le clavara en el cuello.

-Estoy bien –contestó exhausta.

Ambos cayeron fuertemente sobre uno de los tejados donde se encontraba Conny y se llevaron las manos a la cabeza.

Disgustada, Mikasa mantuvo el silencio aún con parte de su espada en la mano.

-¡Venga hay que moverse! –Exclamó Conny y a continuación añadió -¡Esto pinta mal! ¡Allí hay uno de quince metros!

-Sólo es uno –dijo Mikasa yendo en dirección hacia el titán, Armin le cortó el paso.

-¿Qué haces? El equipo se te ha quedado sin gas y no tienes armas ¿qué pretendes hacer?

-¿Te has quedado sin gas? ¿Y qué demonios hacemos sin ti? Necesitamos llegar al cuartel general, allí están todos.

Tras una larga discusión en la que Armin ofreció su equipo a su amiga y esta le indicó que no le abandonaría, todo continuó tal y como estaba escrito. Mikasa , Armin y Conny llegaron juntos al cuartel general , allí el plan de Armin funcionó a la perfección con la diferencia de que Eren ya no estaba. Y por ello había que correr a refugiarse tras el siguiente muro, mientras las muertes se multiplicaban.

Tras varias discusiones Armin, Mikasa y Jean fueron los más rezagados.

-¡Vamos Mikasa! ¡Tenemos que irnos!

Ella miró a su amigo Armin sin levantar la cabeza. Se sentía paralizada, inútil ¿cómo podía ser que se estuviera comportando como siempre había odiado ser?

-¡Tú me has dicho que no me abandonarías! ¡No hagas ahora esto!

¿Ella había dicho eso? ¿Cuándo? ¿De qué hablaba Armin?

-Nos da igual lo que decidas Mikasa, nos vamos a ir quieras o no –dijo Jean cogiéndola y poniéndose a correr con Armin a su lado.

Llevándola en brazos Jean temió no poder desplazarla demasiado por tener que cargarla con todo el equipo, sin embargo Mikasa no se revolvía ni se quejaba, era como una niña pequeña que se dejara guiar, como aquella vez que Hannes les cogió a ella y a Eren tras la muerte de la madre de éste.

Mientras Jean maniobraba en el aire intentando llegar lo más rápido posible al siguiente muro sin toparse con ningún titán tomó un instante de tiempo para mirar de reojo a Mikasa, ésta resguardaba su cara dentro de la bufanda que siempre llevaba y respiraba profundamente en ella.

Ambos fueron los últimos de aquella zona que entraron en el muro antes de que se cerraran las puertas. Detrás los titanes avanzaban inexorablemente, consiguiendo una vez más cercar a los humanos.

La humanidad volvía a perder la batalla.

Continuará


	2. La calma antes de la tempestad

Las formas y los colores eran completamente iguales para Mikasa, todo se había reconvertido en un borrón gris que llenaba la estancia. Ante su estado catatónico sus superiores la habían dejado abandonada junto a los supervivientes de la caída del muro Rose en uno de los campamentos para refugiados. Apenas habían transcurrido unas horas y sin embargo parecía como si los años se interpusieran entre la última vez que vio a Eren y ahora.

-Tenía que haber ido con él cuando se lo dije –explicó.

Armin estaba a su lado y sin embargo la chica no parecía hablar con él, sino colocar sus pensamientos en voz alta.

Alrededor de ambos decenas de llantos, ruidos de movimiento continuo y gente que gritaba en busca de sus amigos y familiares, un infierno en vida que Armin no pensaba tener que volver a vivir como lo había hecho ya hace apenas un lustro ¿tan efímera había sido el tiempo de paz de aquel lugar?

-No sobreviviría sin mí, se lo dije –siguió hablando Mikasa con la mirada perdida -. Su madre lo sabía, yo lo sabía.

-No podías hacer nada Mikasa –dijo Armin con un tono de voz desesperanzador en sus palabras -. La culpa fue mía –añadió-, si no fuese tan débil Eren no tendría que haber venido a salvarme y ahora ambos estaríamos bien.

A Armin le dolía ser el culpable de esa escena, si Mikasa seguía así, aquel día habría perdido a dos amigos. Y todo sólo porque él era débil. ¿A dónde había ido la fuerza de la chica que escasas horas antes mantenía a pesar de conocer el destino de Eren? ¿Quizá no había terminado de creerse la muerte del mismo?

Apretó los puños con fuerza hasta clavarse las uñas en él. No iba a llorar, tenía que mantenerse fuerte, por Mikasa.

La chica giró la cabeza con un movimiento suave hacia su amigo de la infancia.

-Tú ya nos salvaste una vez a Eren y a mí. No ha sido culpa tuya, yo soy la que no ha podido hacer nada por nadie.

-¡Mikasa! –Gritó Armin.

Justo entonces, la puerta de tela que separaba los pequeños habitáculos de los refugiados se abrió, dejando paso a un chico bastante bajo y con profundas ojeras que entró sin pedir permiso alguno y con un rostro tan serio que la atmósfera se oscureció un poco más si aún podía hacerlo.

-Supongo que sois Mikasa Ackerman y Armin Arlert ¿verdad?

Ambos afirmaron con la cabeza.

-Yo soy el comandante Levi, de la Legión de Exploradores.

Pese a su presentación tanto Armin como Mikasa ya conocían a aquel hombre. Ambos cuando eran más pequeños habían corrido a verle a él y al resto de exploradores tras sus incursiones en el territorio Titán. Los dos recordaron la gran admiración que tenía Eren hacía aquellas personas y se mantuvieron callados, Armin por respeto, Mikasa porque no era capaz de hablar.

-No estaba presente cuando el muro ha caído. Pero creedme cuando os digo que he vivido situaciones igual de desesperantes. El comandante Erwyn me ha mandado órdenes precisas de llevaros a ambos ante el ejército de emergencia que estamos preparando para efectuar un golpe lo más rápido posible.

-¡Pero eso es un error! ¡La última vez que los humanos intentaron contratacar para recuperar el perdido muro María un tercio de la población humana cayó! –Gritó Armin con osada fuerza poniéndose de pie.

Levi le miró y a continuación clavó los ojos en Mikasa, como si las palabras de Armin le hubiesen entrado por oído y salido por el otro sin dejar ni rastro del mensaje en su interior.

-Al parecer Mikasa has sido la primera de tu promoción este año. Algunos dicen que incluso superas a muchos otros de cualquier otra promoción. No sé a dónde querías ir una vez terminado tu adiestramiento, pero me veo en la necesidad de obligarte a que nos ayudes en la lucha.

Las palabras fluyeron por el lugar. Armin seguía mirando a los dos con los puños apretados. Mikasa por su lado no dijo ni palabra, ni siquiera levantaba la cabeza.

-Ya veo –chasqueó la lengua-. Vuestros compañeros de la Tropa de reclutas nº 104 me han dicho que Eren Jaeger, tu hermano adoptivo ha caído en esta batalla… Salvándote –añadió mirando a Armin.

Armin abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró instantes después. Al fin y al cabo aquellas palabras eran ciertas.

-Te necesitamos Mikasa. Y si quieres que la muerte de Eren no sea en vano, deberás sobreponerte, unirte a mí y darle un sentido a todo lo que ha ocurrido.

Mikasa parpadeó, como si fuese la primera vez que despertase tras el más largo de los sueños. Por primera vez desde que hubiese llegado allí miró fijamente a Levi aguantándole la mirada.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? –Preguntó.

Las sombras de Levi se atenuaron débilmente y por fin se dirigió hacia Armin.

- Armin Arlert me han contado que al parecer tus ideas son realmente buenas, aún discrepo, pero quiero que vengas con nosotros ante Erwyn.

Armin aceptó.

La batalla continuaría.


End file.
